5 Important Dates Shin and Kumiko Sort Of Had
by aoimidori
Summary: 5 dates, in every sense of the word, Shin and Yankumi had. Written for the ShinKumi '07 Valentines Challenge. [Shin x Yankumi]


**Title** 5 Important Dates Shin and Kumiko (Sort Of) Had  
**Author** **aoimidori**

**Fandom** Gokusen (manga + drama-verse)  
**Pairing/Characters** Shin/Yankumi (is there any other?)  
**Rating** PG  
**Genre** Light Fluff  
**Word Count** 2737

**Summary **

The word _date_, according to _Webster's New World College Dictionary_ (3rd ed.) can mean any of the following:

the time at which a thing happens or is done

an appointment for a set time, esp. one for a social engagement with a person of the opposite sex

day of the month

**Disclaimer** I own none of them, sadly. Yankumi owns Shin, and even though she doesn't know it, Shin owns Yankumi. Morimoto Kozueko created them and therefore, owns rights.

**Author's Notes** This was written for the 2007 **shinkumi** Valentine's Challenge. I got **seoinage** for my Valentine, and her request was: _"Yankumi confesses to Shin in her own, very Yankumi, way" or "ShinKumi sees a shooting star" or "The first time Shinkumi gets drunk together"_. I tried to include all three, and while its probably not what she had in mind. To be honest, I always feel like I'm writing them wrong, and this actually turned out to be a little more self-indulgent than intended as this is probably the fic with most cliched cheesy moments stuffed together. But I hope she (and the rest of you) still enjoy the output. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

. -

**1. Rooftop – Planned Date**

"What are you doing here?" he asked, seeing her invading _his_ rooftop again,

"Didn't we agree to meet here?" she asked.

"_You_ said to meet. I didn't agree to meet you here, or anywhere at all."

"Maa" she waved her hand, dismissing him, "Sawada, I need your advice."

"Like you ever need anything else," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said tightly.

"Anyway," Yankumi began, not noticing the weird edge in his voice.

**2. Apartment – Weekly Date**

DING DONG!

"You're here again," he said, seeing her when he opened the door.

"Of course! I told you I'd come by didn't I?" Yankumi grinned, holding up a plastic bag containing two cups of instant ramen.

Shin stepped aside to let her enter the apartment. Nowadays she came by at least once a week, bringing all kinds of instant food. He knew she didn't like him being alone all the time, so she invited him over to her household as often as she can. But as much as he enjoyed the company of her family (who'd begun treating him a part of it too, much to his secret joy), he also didn't like imposing on them, which he knew she knew, so once a week, instead of him coming over, she did.

"You don't have to keep doing this," he said.

"Doing what?" she asked, a big smile on her face, getting out the kettle from the kitchen cabinet.

He liked the idea of her being so comfortable in his house, knowing where everything was, but --

"I like taking care of my precious little students," she continued, filling the kettle with water.

But there was that. She's never going to look at him as anyone other than a little boy, a student she had to take responsibility for.

"Let me get that," he said, pushing her away from the sink, "You're just going to burn the water again. Who burns water anyway?!"

"Ah! Respect your elders, Sawada!" she pushed back, ruffling his hair. "I burned the water _one time_!"

"Stop that!" he snapped, swatting her hand away, then he muttered, "And you're not much older anyway."

**3. Ramen House – Binge Date**

"Oi, what are you doing here?" he asked, seeing her at a ramen stand near her house.

"Just eating," she answered, her words a bit slurred.

"And drinking, apparently," he added, noticing the sake bottles lined up in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," he answered. The truth was, he was thinking of visiting the Ooedo household, maybe have dinner with her family. They _did_ say he was welcome anytime.

He sat next to her, unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, all alone and without her usual big smile missing. She always had someone with her, either her students, her female co-teachers or her family.

"What happened?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She pushed a bottle of sake his way, which puzzled him even more.

"I don't drink," he lied. Of course he drank, just not in front of teachers. Especially not in front of Yankumi.

"Tonight is special," she smiled silly, "I won't care if you drink."

"What happened?" he repeated the question.

"I finally told Shinohara-sensei how I feel," she grinned.

And then, awkward silence.

"Oh," he said, before downing a whole shot of sake, suddenly feeling the need to get all out wasted.

_So this was a little celebratory drinking, huh?_

Later though, when Yankumi could hardly stand up, he was a little glad that he was just a little bit tipsy. Someone had to be the adult in this situation.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you home."

He tried helping her up, but she almost dropped down the street. Knowing he had no choice, he just hoisted her up behind him, piggy back. He was a little woozy himself, but if he weren't going to, no one else would help them both.

Just a few minutes later, she heard her giggling (in between hiccups) behind his back.

"What?"

"Hee. Shi– (hic) Shin–" she began.

"What?"

"Shin (hic) Shinohara-sensei," she giggled.

Shin felt his patience about to snap. She was doing it again. That damn lawyer was always the only man in her mind. Even if he was the one always there. He had the mind to just leave her lying, sprawled across the street. He wouldn't of course. He knew he'd always have her back, the same way she always had her students'.

Then, instead of a school girl giggle, there was a sigh (and still, a drunken hiccup along with).

"Shinohara (hic) sensei dumped me," she said so quietly it was barely audible.

For the life of him, he never knew he could be as dense as the woman piggy backed behind him, "Oh."

"You're always there at the (hic) right time, Sawada," she continued talking, "why can't you be a few years (hic) older?"

Shin felt all his blood rush to his cheeks, "Yankumi I --"

"He said he (hic) care about me but he (hic) – he couldn't, because I'm (hic) _the boss's daughter_."

He could feel her start to cry and he didn't know what else he was supposed to say. This was really different from the strong, always smiling, always clueless, amazon woman he knew.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her household, surrounded by a dozen worried Yakuza members.

"Young Master Red Lion!" Kyou was the first to see them arrive, "What happened?!"

"Ojou!" Tetsu exclaimed, seeing her passed out on his back.

"What's wrong?" Shinohara was there, probably conducting some late night talks regarding business with Grandfather.

"Ask her yourself in the morning," Shin said, a bit more hostile than he knew he should sound.

**4. Festival – Blind Date**

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, Kuma said he had to take care of restaurant, Uchi also had work, Minami had family things to take care of, and Noda isn't feeling well," she answered.

Shin groaned inwardly. He was going to kick those guys asses once he gets a hold of them.

"I can't believe them," Yankumi shook her head, "this was supposed to be your good bye, right before you leave for Africa."

Ever since he'd admitted to them that he might have feelings for their (now former) homeroom teacher, they'd created all sorts of outrageous situations to get them alone together. Backing out of the plans to reunite at the festival was just the latest.

He whipped his cellphone out, and pressed the quick dial for Uchi. If he knew them well, this was either his or Minami's doing.

"Oi! Where are you?!" he snapped into the phone.

"We thought, since this will be your last chance before you go, we'll leave you two alone," Shin could practically hear him grinning at the other end.

"Are you stupid?" he hissed.

"Look, we've graduated now, I'm sure you have an equal chance as anybody else, even that Shinohara --"

Before he could say any more, at the mention of the lawyer's name, Shin hung up on him. He couldn't believe his friends would do this to him.

But then he looked at her direction, and she didn't look all that bad in a yukata, even though it _did_ seem inconspicuously yakuza-like. Even if she was never going to look at him the way he did her, maybe he should just enjoy this night - so they tried everything out, from the kingyosukui booth, to the shooting booth.

Before they went on their separate ways to go home, Yankumi suddenly slapped his arm (a little harder than was probably meant), pointed at the night sky, and like a child exclaimed, "Shooting star! Make a wish!"

Instead of looking up at the sky, he watched as she closed her eyes and said a silent wish. She wasn't the usual beauty, but she was unique, different, special – she was something else. Then she opened her eyes, and ruffled his hair, like she always did when she was happy.

"Did you make a wish?" she grinned.

"Yes. I wish you'd stop treating me like your student," he suddenly said, "Because I'm not anymore, and I won't be ever again."

"Sawada?"

"I'm a young man now, and I wish you'd just see that," his mouth was turning dry, and she was looking at him dubiously.

"I like you, and I've done so, for a long time now. I'm going to Africa so I can be a man, because I'm not sure if I can wait a hundred years more, like you told me once. I wish you'd just get a clue."

And then he kissed her right cheek, so softly, and he wanted so much to move his mouth just a little more below, to the left, but he knew she probably looked (and felt) dumbstruck at the moment.

"I'll go now," he said, quickly turning, "And thank you for everything. I meant everything I said during graduation."

**5. Airport – Homecoming Date**

Seven hundred, and twenty five days since he'd gone to Africa. Seven hundred and twenty seven since she'd last seen him. The day before she'd received a call from Kuma telling her that Shin was due home that day, and that the whole gang was going to pick him up at the airport, and would she like to come along?

She said she'd try, and she wasn't sure if she _should_ go, because during the slow course of the years that passed, Shin had slowly replaced the part in her brain (and in her heart) that was once all about Shinohara-sensei. He'd always been there for her, and in more ways than one, if she'd taken the time to consider it then, they'd been equals. And then he goes and drops that stupid confession on her just a few days before he leaves for another country. Of course she had no choice but to spend those two years thinking about his last words to her.

"Stupid brat," she muttered.

"Yankumi!" she turned around to see the others waving at her happily. She hasn't been with all of them together since graduation. Someone always had something or other to do. And then Shin left, and for two years it had been impossible to have tho whole group together.

"What time does Sawada's flight get here?" she asked.

Uchi checked his watch, "He should be here by now, actually."

"There he is!" Kuma exclaimed, looking behind her back, "Shin-chan! Over here! Shin-chan!"

Yankumi turned and was surprised at how much, and also how little he'd changed. He seemed a little taller, but he wasn't really, because he'd stopped growing even before he'd left for Africa. He was still slender, but a little bulkier around the arms. And he would still have the smooth face of a young boy, if not for the beginnings of a stubble growing on his chin. She stood aside and let his friends crowd around, hugging him, slapping him on the back, asking how he's been.

She didn't know what to say to this _man_ in front of her.

"Oi. Yankumi," he grinned at her, "How's it been?"

"Okay," she answered, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he teased her, like she once did, "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me!"

"O-o-of course not!" she sputtered, surprised at his sudden boldness, "Like I would ever fall for a student!"

Didn't it use to be the other way around? He'd be quiet, and she'd be cheerful and boisterous, always trying to catch _him_ off guard. She noticed him stiffen, and then force a smile on his face.

"Of course, I was just joking," he said, patting her shoulder, "It's been a while."

He held out his hand to shake hers, and she felt awkward, didn't she even get a hug?

"I have to get some work done," she said suddenly, "If you're not too busy with your plans with the boys --"

"They're not boys, anymore," Shin said quietly.

"Right. Not anymore," she said stiffly, "I was saying, if you have time, I'm sure Grandfather, and Kyou, and the rest of them would be happy to see you."

"Oh, okay. I'll drop by."

"Where are you staying anyway?"

"I don't know yet. A hotel, maybe."

"Don't. Grandfather would be upset if I didn't offer you a room. You've become a family friend after all."

The others just watched the exchange silently for once, grown up enough to know when something was not their business.

"Right. You don't have to though. I'll maybe drop by, but the lodgings are not a necessity."

"We have room," she pressed, "Anyway, I have to go."

She plastered a huge smile on her face and turned to the other, "Good bye! I'll see all of you real soon, I hope!"

--

Shin arrived right before dinner, and all through out the meal, Yankumi was quiet. The entire Ooedo household noticed, but no one said a thing. Shin, on the other hand, sat comfortably on Grandfather's right hand and called him Grandfather, and was a grown up, and talked to everybody in a familiar and friendly manner. Yankumi's senses were on overload by the time it was over.

Shin and Grandfather then went to the living room to play Shogi, and Kumiko sat on another side of the room, grading her students' papers. At around 11 pm, Shin stood up and announced that it was probably time to go.

"You have to stay," Grandfather said.

"I don't want to impose," Shin answered.

"You're family," the older man simply said. _Or you will be, if you and my granddaughter stop being idiots_, seemed to be the part unsaid.

Yankumi's face turned a deep pink, that she turned away quickly, not noticing that Shin's face was of a similar shade.

"Kumiko, show him to his room," Grandfather told Yankumi.

"Hai," she answered, standing up, "Come with me."

"This really isn't necessary," Shin said, as he followed her.

"You heard him. Family."

They walked on silently until Yankumi stopped in front of a door, "Here's your room."

"Thank you."

Then they stood staring at each other.

"Good night then."

"Good night."

And still neither moved.

"I-i-i – I think you're family too," Yankumi finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're family. At least I'd want you to be," Yankumi slowly began, and then with a deep breath, "Iknowyou'veprobablyforgottenaboutitbutIhaven'tandnnowIlikeyoutooyoustupidbrat!"

"What?!"

"Good night!"

Yankumi quickly turned, but before she could, he grabbed her arm, "What?!"

"I told you once I wished you were a few years older, remember?"

"_I_ do, but I'm surprised _you_ do. You were wasted that night," he said quietly.

"Well, you're a few years older now, you stupid brat!" Suddenly she was annoyed at him for coming back, for being here, for confusing the hell out of her, "And when you left, instead of a proper good bye you told me something, which you've probably forgotten by now! And you're so stupid because for two years all I could think about was thoughts of my student and how he's not my student any more!"

"Oh."

And then let go of her arm and then burst out laughing.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," he said once his laughter had calm down a bit.

"Then why are you acting as if you never said anything?!"

"_You're_ the stupid one," he said, trying not to laugh again. She was older, but most of the time she was acting like a kid. "You once told me to wait a hundred years before acting like a man in front of you, remember?"

Yankumi looked like she wanted to yell back at him, but instead ended up staring at her blankly.

"Oh God, you don't even remember," he said, unable to keep the laughter in him anymore.

"That's it?" Yankumi looked at him incredulously, "You already broke that, after the festival, before you left. Who's the idiot now?!"

Shin continued laughing, and Yankumi found this incredibly catching. She'd never seen him let himself go so freely, just laughing like that.

"So," she said, "nothing is forgotten?"

"Of course not," he smiled ate her, ruffling her hair, as if to assure her (and himself) that their roles have changed, and he's not a kid, not a student anymore.

. -

**Timeline**

1 – happened some time in the manga; they were always meeting on the rooftop anyway  
2 – happened some time in the drama, as long as it's after episode 1.07  
3 – drama, between the last episode and the 2 hour special  
4, 5 – after the drama 2 hr special

In my Gokusen-verse, there will always be a Kyou, Shinohara will always be the family lawyer, and Jun and Yukie will always be Shin and Yankumi. ♥ (And if you noticed, I obviously love references to canon, haha. Try spotting them all and you get a virtual cookie.)


End file.
